Sunlight
by cliffrose-acetone
Summary: For the first time in a while, both Eren and Levi have a day off. Lazy morning kisses ensue.


The light always filtered in at a certain angle at dawn, through a gap that was never covered by the curtains, across the floor to the bed. Eren had fallen asleep on the right side last night (or maybe it had been early morning), and he woke up as the sun rose and peeked through the glass.

He woke easily, in a way he missed from when he hadn't had to wake up at some ungodly hour of the morning for work or class. With every calm breath he became a little more awake, until he could remember more of last night. And when he moved ever so slightly, he could remember where Levi had been, with his hands and lips and tongue. Eren closed his eyes again and he could almost feel the touches across his skin. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he fell asleep but it didn't matter then. He smiled a little. It had been ages since it had felt like that- not terrifying like his first time and not out of necessity either. It had been as natural as breathing, felt as good as nothing else ever had. If he'd had any doubt that Levi wanted him, it was long gone now.

He fell asleep again maybe, although he had no idea how long he was out for. When he opened his eyes, the light in the room was slightly brighter, but he could hear nothing more than early, light traffic outside. He turned to look at Levi, and found him still asleep, face flushed and pressed against the pillow with his mouth slightly open. But the dark furrow between his eyebrows always disappeared when he fell asleep, and Eren didn't think he appreciated the sight enough. He watched Levi for a while, reached out a hand but didn't quite touch his face; he shifted closer and his fingers drifted over Levi's shoulder, down his arm to his hip. Eren couldn't resist after that; with the lightest of touches, he traced the line of Levi's hip, slowly as if he were drawing it with one careful brush stroke, painting pale skin over bone. By the time he reached the line where the sheets began, he realised that Levi was awake.

"What're you doing?"

Eren jumped. He jerked away but a second later realised that he hadn't needed to. The question was devoid of the accusation that he expected. Even after he realised this, his heart still pounded in his chest because Levi's voice was tired, and so low that Eren could feel the vibration in his own chest somewhere. Levi was still partially asleep, but lucid. Eren tried to think back to a moment when they had woken up together and hadn't needed to be somewhere at a minute's notice, and couldn't. So this was new.

They had more time at night: that was when Levi rolled his eyes when Eren broke out a movie and put his head on the man's lap, or when they fell asleep on the couch trying to marathon a TV show only one of them was actually invested in. Or else it was when tired cuddling turned into kissing and became another morning waking up to tangled sheets and another mess for the washing machine. Eren didn't mind- in fact, he liked it that way - and since he hadn't pegged Levi to be the sort of person to appreciate early mornings spent in bed together, he hadn't considered it an option.

But then there was Levi's hand in his hair, gentle as it had been last night, and they were close enough that all it took was Eren to tilt his head slightly for their lips to touch. Levi pulled Eren's bottom lip into his mouth first and pulled back slowly as his fingers curled in Eren's hair, and he shivered, just a little. Levi's breath felt cold on his lips when they pulled back, but only for a second before a string of slow, soft, lazy kisses, the next more eager than the last. Eren pulled in closer, moved his hand to Levi's back and traced his spine, tried to remember the how each bone felt under his fingers and lost his focus.

It didn't take long for one kiss to turn Levi onto his back. He brought Eren with him and moved both hands to Eren's hair. Eren shifted his focus to the man's throat and Levi tilted his head back, fingers curling in Eren's hair. Levi's skin flushed where Eren kissed him, along his neck and over his collarbones, one kiss for every rise and fall of his chest, up again to suck on his earlobe and then back to his swollen lips-

And Eren's stomach growled and they abruptly stopped.

Eren tried to kiss him again but it was too late; Levi sighed and turned away, and although his hair covered his face, Eren could still see the slight smile on his lips. His shoulders shook.

"I think," Levi murmured, infuriatingly amused by the chagrin on Eren's face. "Someone needs breakfast."

Eren didn't hear the end of that one for about a week.


End file.
